The Fair Of Doom
by Aliens Made Of Jelly
Summary: Jim forces Sebastian to take him to the local fair, the day does not end well for the other poor people there anyway .


Today, was the day of the fair.

The posters had been up for about a week, and Seb had tried as best as he could to make sure that Jim didn't see them. Seb despised public events, with noisy little kids and greasy food. But, on the other hand, Jim loved them (aside from the noisy little kids). He always, and i mean always made Seb go to them. Every-single-fucking-time! He would do anything for Jim. He tortutured people, murdered people (although he quite enjoyed that part), protected Jim, and bought the groceries for Jim on a daily basis!

Well, Jim, being Jim, knew everything. Seb was just sitting there, being mother-fucking awesome, when Jim bounced in through the door.

"Sebby! Guess what i saw?"

Fuck.

"Um, the new range from Vivienne Westwood...?" Please, please PLEASE let it be that! Jim usually dragged him along clothes shopping with him, but he would choose that over the fair any day.

Jim sighed regretfully.

"No, but that would be just the best thing ever."

Soon, regaining his Jim-ness, he smiled gleefully and said;

"I saw a poster for the FAIR sebby! The fair!"

Nooooooooooo! Looking longingly at the nearest window, he wondered if he should just jump out and end all of his suffering quickly. No, but then who would look after Jim? Well, probably his whole empire of criminals specially trained to protect him, but still. He loved the man. And plus, it couldn't be that bad...

Could it?

"Please remind me why i came here?"

"Silly seb, because i asked too. And you have to do whatever i say."

True. Jim had seb wrapped around his little finger.

"OOOOH! Sebby! Look! Its one of those hammery things! And look at the prizes! Hmmm... Win that crown for me."

"What?"

"I said; ! Now!"

The look in Jim's eyes when he said that was freaking scary. Sometimes, just because how much smaller Jim was, seb forgets how truly dangerous Jim is. It is moments like that, when seb realises who he is dealing with.

"Ok, anything for you Jimmy."

Jim smiled and sat back to watch. At the moment some pathetic little nerd guy was trying to win. Pffft, fail. There was like, a massive que of men who had failed and were determined to redeem their reputations by winning. And that would never happen.

Once he was at the front of the que, he looked round at Jim. He was just sitting there, smiling at him. Yeah, he loved Jim. Alot. So much that he put up with this sort of thing on a regular basis. Wow. He just realised how much he would go through for that man. It was almost scary.

Raising up the hammer, he hit the button. It hit the bell at the top, and seb smirked at the shocked faces of the other men. Heheheh.

He went and claimed the prize for Jim, and jim giggled. It was an oddly cute and creepy sound at the same time. How was that even possible?

Soon, Seb had won virtually every prize in the fair for Jim. Soon, Jim spotted the line or candyfloss.

"Look! Seb! Candyfloss!"

The line was like a bazillion people long. But, with an evil grin, seb realised that he and Jim weren't people for waiting in ques. Jim sent off a couple of texts, and soon, everybody else had gotten a phone call because there was some kind off 'Diasaster' happening at home. Mwahaha. They were in for a suprise when they dicovered everything was ok. Heheheh. Sebastian lived for those type of moments. He ordered a large stick of candyfloss, and then dragged him over to the ferris wheel.

On top of the ferris wheel, Jim turned to Sebastian. The air was cold, but gentle, and you could see for miles.

"Sebby, its so peaceful up here! Ugh, but look... there is so many people down there! Seb?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Hmmm... you would do anything for me, right?"

"...Yes?"

Where was he going with this?

"Well, i want you to kill them all for me!"

-

1 hour, and 123 dead bodies later

"You don't pay me enough for this." Sebastian groaned as he sat down on the sofa, back at their home.

"Silly, i don't pay you at all!"

"Exactly!"

Jim bounced over into the kitchen. "I provide you with a home, sebby. And loooove! Anyway, im making coffee, want some?"

"Please."

"Too bad, make it yourself!"

Jim stuck his tongue out as he dodged a pillow thrown at him by sebastian.

Just another day in the home of a physcopathic genius and a murderous sniper. 


End file.
